Shadow Walker
by SesshomaruFan552014
Summary: Lucius Malfory is a spy for the Order and his family is on the side of the Light. The Dark Lord is planning something that involves Draco. Lucius isn't having any of that and hires someone to protect Draco and the school. Who's Jake Potter? Where is Harry
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

The Meeting

It was a beautiful day. Students walked and talked happily to their classes. Everything was calm in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All but one student who was nervous about his father's visit to Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy sat completely bored in his Potions lesson. He'd already learned this with Severus when he was ten. Draco listened with half an ear as his thoughts drifted toward the letter his father had sent him. It had been short and to the point. All his father had said was he was coming this evening with something that would protect him and his future.

Draco was slightly nervous about this. His father never came to Hogwarts unless it was a weekend and there were no classes or it was extremely important. Draco was also nervous about the meeting itself many people didn't believe his father, or Sev for that matter were really working for the light side. But Draco knew that after the incident when he was 6 there would be no question in his mind that his father was on the Light side for real.

Lucius Malfoy had hated the Dark Lord more than anyone when the mad had punished his wife and son for his mistake. Lucius had failed in getting information on what Dumbledore had been planning in the Ministry. While normally that would have been Severus's job, he was making Potions that were extremely valuable to the Dark Lord and since Lucius had a good standing in the Ministry he was the next best option to get information on Dumbledore.

A few weeks after the incident Lucius had approached Severus about being a spy for the Order. Many still did not believe his father or godfather were on the side of the Light. It irritated Draco to no end. Even back when he was only six and didn't understand everything, hated the mistrust in his father. Now nine years later many still didn't believe.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts as Severus's voice rose slightly, "Everyone dismissed."

The room was quickly emptied of students except for Draco. Since this was the last class of the day he was going with Severus to meet the Order and his father.

"Come, Draco. The others are waiting." Severus said as he opened the door to the corridor. Quickly Draco picked up his one strap bag and followed Severus out the door. They walked in silence up to the third or fourth floor. He wasn't paying enough attention to tell which.

Severus knocked on a section of wall; before Draco could ask what he was doing a door appeared and was opened by Dumbledore.

"Ah! Severus my boy, come in! You as well young Draco." The old wizard said as he stepped inside to allow the two entrance.

The room was done in rich colors. There were partially Gryffindor colors but there was little of it which was fine. There was a fireplace with a roaring fire going. A large table in the middle of the room around it were seated many chairs Most of the teachers were seated at it. There were four empty chairs which he assumed were for them and his father.

As he took his seat he noticed the Potters were seated among the table except for their children. He noticed that the two adults were glaring at him as well. Draco however just rolled his eyes, these people were always doing this and it was irritating as well as useless. A good portion of the Order still believed that his father was out to get them.

"Albus", Alastor Moody, also known as "Mad-Eye" Moody started, "why is the Malfoy boy here? I thought this was an Order meeting?" Draco glowered at the old battle scared man. Of course Moody would have a problem with him being here. I mean it wasn't as if his father had asked him to be here. Oh wait, he had!

"Young Draco is here because his father has something that will protect him from Voldemort and as professors as of the school we need to see it before hand, which is why he is here." Draco didn't miss the message behind his words. That he wanted to make sure whatever his father was giving him wasn't something dark.

No sooner had Dumbledore finished his sentence Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace. He promptly took a seat next to Draco, the opposite side of Severus.

"Now that we are all here why don't you begin, Severus?" Dumbledore lightly suggested.

"The Dark Lord is planning something. He's asked me to make half finished potions and give them to him. So far he's asked for 3 Blood replenishing potions, 2 pollyjuice potions, and 4 Dreamless sleep potions and a skelo-gro potion all half finished. He's telling no one of his plans and he wants no other Death Eater around when I give him the potions either." As everyone digested this new information Malfoy senior drew himself up to speak.

"I have reason to believe that whatever the Dark Lord is planning has something to do with Draco," curious stares landed upon Lucius and Draco, "he asked questions about Draco's health along with things he's allergic to. He have made hints that Draco will be surprised when he joins his ranks as a Death Eater." Draco sat horrified; the Dark Lord had a surprise? 'Damn'

"That is why I have brought something that will protect Draco should the Dark Lord attempt to take him into the ranks of death eaters. Capable of also protecting the students should there be an attack or emergency. You may come out now."

For a few seconds nothing happened, Draco turned to his father but before he could get the question out he saw his fathers shadow shift, before someone began to rise from it.

All the adults had their wands trailed on the new comer completely forgetting that Malfoy senior had told someone they could come out. Once the person had completely come out of the shadow the order began shooting stunners at the figure, which didn't react as all except blink.

Even as spells continued to fire Draco couldn't help but admire the stranger. He had short black hair that shone even in the dim lighting. A particularly long bang fell over his right eye hiding it from view before curling toward the bottom of his ear by his cheek. The eye that was visible was the most stunning color green he'd ever seen.

He wore a black dragon leather trench coat that was buttoned and clung to his body. The buttons stopped at his hips before leaving just a train that flared out behind him that ended at his dragon hide boots. He wore black pants that had two rune jewels sown into it. They were both emerald with flicks of red.

"Are you all quiet done trying to stun my guest?" Mr. Malfoy asked. Looking quiet bored in his seat.

"Lucius! Who is that and what is he?" Mad-Eye demanded.

"This is Abixis. I'm not sure what he is. He has never said. However, I know he is a very good guard and he's a Dueling Master. I have hired him to be Draco's guard and if necessary a guard for the school."

Everyone now started at the new comer. He gave off the air of danger but he screamed to the heavens of power. Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle a little more than usual. Abixis would be a valuable allay and an even better weapon.

SF552014: Ah end of chapter one. What does everyone think so far? Feed back please. Review! REVIEW!!!! Thank you. Also I shall be posting one or two more chapters for this story today! WOO! So review those when I post them! Thank you!


	2. The meeting and confrontations

SF552014: Ok hi everyone! I've been asked to explain some things about the story. I don't want to give away the story though since everything will be explained completely in or around chapter 11. But I will tell everyone now that yes, Harry Potter is Abixis. So this is a Harry/Draco fic. Slash warning now. That is all the information I will be giving out at this time. You can ask questions if you don't understand something and I will explain to the best of my abilities without giving the story away.

Also I would like to appologize for not having posted a chapter or two the other day like I said I would however; I revised chapter 2 since part of it controdicted itself. Thank you for your patients. Reveiw once you've read.

* * *

Chapter 2

The meeting part 2 and Confrontation

Last time:

"_This is Abixis. I'm not sure what he is. He has never said. However, I know he is a very good guard and he's a Dueling Master. I have hired him to be Draco's guard and if necessary a guard for the school."_

_Everyone now started at the new comer. He gave off the air of danger but he screamed to the heavens of power. Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle a little more than usual. Abixis would be a valuable allay and an even better weapon._

Currently:

The room was silent as Dumbledore scrutinized this new comer, Abixis. Already plans began to form in the old mans head about the older teen. But before any of them could be put into action he had to see if Abixis was truly on the side of the light.

Now by no means was Dumbledore a fool. He knew Abixis was suppressing his power but he could still tell that the boy had enough power to take all of them down with ease and possible take a large chunk of the school with him even with the protective wards in place. It all depended on the boys' knowledge. That is why Dumbledore didn't really believe the dark haired boy could be with Voldemort, for if he was he most likely would have killed them all as soon as he arrived. Unless Tom wanted to drag out the situation as long as possible.

Someone clearing there throat pulled Dumbledore from his musings to find the entire table was staring at him. The Headmaster cursed silently, he normally was never that distracted.

"I believe that would be a marvelous idea. However it will look odd if a large young man is following young Mister Malfoy around the school for no apparent reason." Dumbledore stated.

"As you have all witnessed Abixis is capable of traveling by shadows which includes staying within shadows for extended amounts of time. He can simply stay within Draco's shadow unless there trouble." The elder Malfoy informed.

"Then I see no problem with this arrangement." Many cried out in protest.

"Albus!" began the aged auror exclaimed, "You can't be serious! You don't know anything about this boy! He might work for the Dark Lord! He could be a spy!"

"Mr. Moody, I believe that you misunderstand just how powerful Abixis really is. If he wanted to he could have killed us the moment he entered this room. He actually has the capability to do it while in my shadow. I think a demonstration is in order, don't you Abixis?" The occupants of the room turned to stare at the silent figure who, simply sunk back into the older blonde shadow. Everyone, except Lucius and Dumbledore, sat tensely in their chairs waiting for Abixis to reappear.

Suddenly five throwing knives made of what looked to be pure red energy implanted themselves in the wall behind Moody missing his throat by centimeters. Abixis reemerged from the shadows except this time he was behind Draco instead of behind his father.

Everyone sat in a tense silence as they watched Moody for a reaction. The old man for the moment was only staring in an analyzing manner. His usually rotating blue eye stared straight at Abixis.

After a few moments Moody simply 'hhhmmm'ed and the subject was closed. The boy had beaten him for this round but that didn't mean he wasn't still suspicious. Moody sent the boy a look that basically said he'd be watching, before rotating his blue eye off into another direction.

"Well I believe that clears that up. Abixis will be given a room that will be attached to Draco Prefect rooms. Now seeing as it's time for dinner I suggest that we all make our way down to the Hall for a good meal." Everyone could tell they were being dismissed.

Lucius said good-bye to Severus and Draco before flooing home. The Potters and the rest of the teachers headed down to dinner before the students. This left Draco alone with Abixis who was now in front of him since he'd moved to say good-bye to his father. The guard stood watching him, studying him.

Draco shifted under the gaze. It wasn't uncomfortable, just intense. Abixis circled Draco like a tiger stalking his pray. But that's not how his gaze felt. It felt as if Abixis's eyes were actually fingers of a lover attempting to memorize everything about Draco as he circled the blonde boy.

When Abixis had finished is analysis of Draco he stopped on the younger boys shadow before simply sinking into Draco's shadow. In a few seconds there was no trace of Abixis, even his knives had disappeared.

'Well this isn't weird,' Draco thought sarcastically as he made his way out of the room. Draco walked tensely through the corridors to his personal Prefect rooms. Unlike many believed, Prefects were awarded their own rooms, however they were not outside of their own house domains. Draco's Prefect rooms were within the Slytherin house. Upon arrival to the Slytherin common room Draco was greeted by his friends and the rest of Slytherin asking where he had been. He gave vague answers telling them to go to dinner and that he'd join them in a few minutes.

Once everyone had left Draco made his way to his room. Upon entering it Draco placed his bag in front of his desk and then moved on to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Another perk of Prefect, you got two bathrooms. The blonde teen ran the tap sink and began to wash his face.

After washing his face and applying the new wizard moisturizer he'd bought in Diagon Alley, Draco made his way out of Slytherin to dinner. He almost made it, until he saw Jake Potter and his lackeys, Weasley and Longbottom, heading toward him.

"Hey! Malfoy! How's your master this fine evening?" taunted Potter once he was close enough to Draco and far enough away from rest of the students.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potty. I have no master. I'm no dog like that mutt of a Godfather of yours," Draco smirked at the shocked expression on the three Gryfindors' faces. Sirius Black was the Godfather of all the Potters supposedly only the Potters a select few of the Order and Dumbledore were to know since Sirius Black was also a spy for Dumbledore on Voldemore but in a different way. He as an animagi was able to become a dog which he used to his advantage and had become a "watch dog" for Voldemort, who so far was still unaware of who "Padfoot" really was.

"Don't talk about Sirius like that! He's a better person and Godfather than that greasy haired git your family associates with!" scuffled Potter. Draco didn't react however, plenty of people had attempted to hurt him using his family.

"Well Potter I'd love to stay and chat but I would like to eat and I'm sure you and your little fuck buddies here need to get back to your threesome so I'll be on my way." Draco dignifiedly made his way past the three gaping boys. He didn't make it far, however, before Potter turned, his face flushed with anger and fired a particularly nasty looking spell straight at Draco's back with neither saw nor expected the attack.

The spell never made contact, however, due to the fact that a shield erected between Draco and the sickly blue stream of light. Before any of them could react the same spell was thrown right back at Potter which knocked him back into the wall 10 feet behind him. The dark haired boy slid to the ground unconscious.

Draco whipped around to see Longbottem and Weasley kneeled on either side of Potter attempting to pick him up and take him to the infirmary. Just before the three were out of sight Weasley shouted back, "We'll get you later you snake!"

Draco looked down toward his shadow and muttered a quiet 'Thank you' and he swore still that his shadow nodded back at him.

* * *

SF552014: The little button in the corner is feeling unloved. Review! REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	3. New Clothes and Strange Happenings

SF552014: Ok hi everyone. Sorry these chapters are so short but I'm trying to get the information out there so you can try and guess where this is going. The next few chapters will be longer I promise but these had to be alittle short so I could add suspense. Hermione will be making her appearance in either the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not going to tell you anything about her until she makes her grand appearance.

* * *

Chapter 3

New Clothing, Strange Happenings

It had been two weeks since Abixis had come to Hogwarts as a body guard for Draco and the incident with Potter. Some of the teachers had begun to protested, Abixis being in Draco's shadow all the time. They believed Draco was using him to cheat in class or plot how to weaken Hogwarts defenses. Dumbledore knew the boy wasn't cheating. Draco was one of the top students before Abixis had come around. The aging wizard made half hearted arguments against the accusations against the boys.

The teachers thought it would be better if Abixis wasn't in Draco's shadow and instead attended Hogwarts as a student and attended all of Draco's classes. That way he could be protected but they could watch Abixis at the same time.

Dumbledore agreed to this plan course of action. He himself wanted to watch the boy and make sure he didn't fall into Voldemort's clutches. He was too good an ally and too powerful wizard at that.

Tomorrow was Monday the first day of school for Abixis. Dumbledore had however said that he, Draco, and a teacher were to go and pick up Abixis's new robes. Draco wasn't happy about the fact that he might have to spend his day of with a teacher. He wouldn't mind entirely if Sev was the ones that went with him since that was his godfather but with his current luck he'd get McGonagall.

'Speak of the devil and she dothes appear!' Draco thought as the Transfiguration teacher appeared closely followed by Dumbledore and Mad-Eye- Moody. Abixis stood to Draco's left staring blankly at the approaching three. Abixis had not spoken a word during his time at Hogwarts. It was just another reason that the teachers wanted him out of Draco's shadow. They knew the young man was capable of speech yet he never spoke.

Draco turned his attention from his silent guard to the approaching teachers. 'Dumbledore can't be thinking of sending Mad-Eye Moody with us to Diagon Alley! Mad-Eye obviously doesn't like or trust Abixis! Then again that's probably why Dumbledore wishes to send Mad-Eye with us.' Draco heaved a sigh, which was unnoticed by all but Abixis, and prepared himself for the long day ahead.

"Ah! Draco, Abixis! Good to see you boys! Now Alastor here will be joining you to Diagon Alley-" he was cut off by Draco.

"Professor Dumbledore don't you think it unnecessary to send us with a guard when Abixis is my guard?" asked the blonde Slytherin.

"Moody is only there to make sure that everything goes swimmingly with the robe order," Neither Draco nor Abixis believed the old coot. Draco didn't comment however. Dumbledore more than likely wanted Moody to examine Abixis since it was not very often the dark haired young man was out of a shadow. "Now we should enter my office so you all can floo to the Leaky Cauldron."

Five minutes later the three were in Diagon Alley picking up Abixis's robes. They then headed toward one of the many books stores and went to collect Abixis's school books. Draco lost himself in thought as Moody harassed the book clerk and then later walked out and around Diagon Alley.

If the Dark Lord was after him personally thee would be little chance that he could avoid him forever and if he couldn't avoid him then he'd be dead or a death eater. They were basically the same. The fact that the Dark Lord was planning something with half finished potions made everything ten times worst. Half finished potions had man different effects on people. Depending on the potions they could be stronger than intended or they could disfigure the drinker, drive them insane, kill them, the possibilities are limitless.

Draco was so deep in thought he didn't notice that Moody and Abixis had stopped walking. Draco walked straight into Abixis's back. The large guard didn't so much as sway. Draco's blood began to rush through his veins quicker than normal. This was the closest he'd been to the dark haired young man since they'd met. To his own horror, Draco felt his cheeks begin to heat.

Hastily Draco stepped back. Luckily Abixis was not facing him, instead he was staring straight head he had an air of caution around him and Moody. Draco peeked around Abixis, a head of them was a …snake?

The snake, however, was odd. Unlike other snakes it's eyes were silver misty color and it's body was the same as well, it was also grey in some spots too. The snake simply stared at them for a few moments. No one around them seemed to notice that there was a large snake, at least 10 long, right in front of them; under for some since people were actually stepping over the creature as well.

Moody discreetly slid his hand up his sleeve without disturbing his clothing in an attempt to get his want, however the snake had other thoughts. In a second the snake had wound itself up and launched itself at Moody's arm. It never made contact as a shield was placed between it and it's target.

The snake hit the shield with enough force to cause the shield to bend inward. Instead of breaking like Draco expected it to the shield flung the snake back in the direction it had lunged from. What was surprising though, was that instead of the snake smacking into people, it simply passed through three people before finally disappearing in a puff of smoke. Again no one seemed to notice, even those that the snake had passed through, simply shivered as if it was cold.

A few moments later Mood gave a cough/grunt before speaking, "We need to return to Dumbledore. I smell trouble," he stated before turning and making his way back toward the Leaky Cauldron. Abixis waiting until Draco had turned and was walking away before following. The three wizards were completely unaware of a pair of silver eyes watching their retreating backs.

* * *

SF552014: Ok everyone! Thats the end of this chapter! Now I will not post a new chapter until I have 5 reviews since this next chapter is going to be long and I want to know if people want me to expain anything about the past three chapters better. Ok? Then push the button and reveiw, reveiw, review! yay! review! Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

To all my readers and reviewers I would like to apologize for not updating and no this is not an update obviously but my laptop broke a few months ago and my stationary computer doesn't have the correct files to update on fanfiction nor do I have the money to get a new laptop or the correct writing program to update so I am currently writing and posting this from an Apple laptop in an Apple store (sad yes I know) I will update as soon as possible though that may take at least another week. Thank you for being so patient and thank you to those that have been reviewing still and trying to get me back into the flow of updating with you encouraging words but like i've said it's a computer problem but I'll have access to a computer by tomorrow and then I'll be able to update regularly. Thank you for being so understanding! And to flipping pages I would greatly appreciate it if you would be my beta. I need one for the small errors I tend to make when writing. Thank you all again!

Have a great weekend!

-SF552014


End file.
